


In the Heat of the Moment

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Fix-it fic, Harvey struggles to understand, M/M, Season 6 episode 11, in case I forgot one I apologize, my mind is blank, should there be some other tags?, therapie session, when life throws too big chunks in a special direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: My little, hungry heart needed something Marvey related to beat in a normal rhythm again. A fix-it idea to get them back together after the end of episode 11 of season 6.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't earn money with my story and I do not own any of the ideas from Suits.
> 
> Not beta read. Just a little something to make me feel better.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Harvey’s fingers hovered over the numbers. He still hesitated but he also knew there was no other way. He was stuck and he just fucked up during the whole day, with everybody and especially with Mike. Donna’s remark about family and who belonged in that group got recalled in an endless loop at the back of his mind. Harvey didn’t want to accept any of it. He was losing his family and he didn’t understand why Donna couldn’t see that.  
Mike’s visit and his reaction to Harvey’s talk with Anita Gibbs was the last straw. Harvey couldn’t forget how fierce Mike‘s gaze was – almost hostile as if Harvey was the enemy. His muscles at the neck tensed up instantly. Harvey’s spine felt so stiff – not Mike. _Please, don't turn on me._

Harvey couldn’t deal with any of those situations. He felt like he could sag any second into a heap of flesh onto the floor to finally break down and start crying. He surrendered and dialed Dr. Agard’s number. There was no way he could avoid an appointment any longer. He detested that he needed help to understand, what was going on.

***

„Why did you go to see Anita Gibbs in the first place?“ Paula Agard asked as calmly as ever.

„I answered that five minutes ago.“ Harvey quipped with a sharp note.

„No, you didn’t.“

This was unbelievable. Harvey didn’t see any reason to waste any more of his time on a silly couch for such stupidity as a psychological appointment.

“Why don’t you try again.“

Harvey took his time. He fought hard not to feel insulted by Dr. Agard’s questions. His look was fixed on something at the opposite side of the room. He came here to get support. He knew he had to pull his shit together – _asap_. He shifted on his seat. He changed his position and felt how his cheeks got covered with a shade of red. He hated to be wrong.

„I want Mike back. I don’t want life to change the slightest bit. I want my people back, I want him back at my side, where he belongs!“ The last words ended with a desperate note of a much louder voice than Harvey intended.

“There is only one thing in life you will get for sure time and again. That’s the constant of change in life. Nothing stays ever the same. You better get used to that circumstance. And let me tell you this, change doesn’t imply an aggravation. It is just a change, nothing more.“

Harvey tried to distract himself with an invisible dust particle on his pant leg. His eyes stung with tears he bit back hard.

The session went on for 30 more minutes.

After his appointment Harvey felt this leaden weight had been lifted from his chest. His inner, little boy was still so frightened, although Dr. Agard would never express that out loud, Harvey had to stop to cheat his own feelings, especially when he wanted Mike back in his life. Honesty was the only way to reach that kid.

***

Harvey’s heart thudded in his chest.

He ignored it.

He just sat there fucking handsome and hot. He saw Mike entering the little coffeehouse and Harvey stuffed his anxiety back down his throat. To look at Mike felt like a promise and so much more.

„Hi.“ Mike slipped into the booth next to Harvey. His knee bumped shortly into Harvey’s thigh. 

Harvey took no notice of this distracting tingling that shot up his leg and he grabbed his coffee cup in a tighter hold. Harvey didn’t say anything. He didn’t trust his voice and he fought with this sip of coffee that seemed to stick in his throat.

“You’ve sent me a letter, handwritten.“ Mike placed the evidence in the middle of the table. “Thank you. Apology accepted. You won’t lose me, Harvey. This is never going to happen. Just…let me work out my stuff on my own. Okay? That doesn’t mean I don’t want you anymore in my life. You should know, that you are my family. We just don’t work together anymore. That’s all.“

Mike lifted his gaze to meet Harvey’s. There was a small smile around Mike’s lips although his face looked so tired. With his short hair, he remembered Harvey of the good old days. A pang of regret nudged at Harvey’s heart. He felt so fucking sensitive and he hated these shitty feelings, which wanted to make him cry in the most inconvenient situations.

Harvey cleared his throat, still holding on to his coffee cup.

“I miss you, Harvey. More than I can express. But I beg you, please give me time. Don’t pressure me and don’t try to manipulate any circumstances to get me back at your side. Life has changed. As hard as it is, but we need to work this out…together. Do you understand that Harvey? “

Harvey dared to meet Mike’s eyes and only nodded. Why did it appear as if this was an end? Harvey still fought for composure.

“Let’s go to the movies together. I saw that ‘Triple X 3‘ with Vin Diesel has started. I would love that, just us, popcorn and a great movie. You’re in?“

Mike snatched the coffee cup out of Harvey’s hands and took two large gulps and pushed it right back into that place between Harvey’s fingers.

Harvey uttered something that came close to a ‚yes‘.

_Just us._

„Great. See you on Friday. I’ll text you where to meet.“ Mike stood up, picked up Harvey’s letter from the tabletop and smiled brighter this time before he disappeared almost in no time. Mike only saw Harvey’s glassy eyes and he knew he had to head out very fast. He was an emotional wreck himself.

Harvey didn’t say a word. His heart still beat too hard and so sensible in his chest. A shy smile played around his mouth. He stared at his cup in his hands and searched for the right spot. The place where Mike pressed his lips against the cup just seconds ago was still visible. 

Harvey closed his eyes and put his mouth right above Mike’s own imprint to swallow the last sip of his coffee. This time he didn’t ignore how fast his stomach dropped when his lips met Mike’s on the brim of his coffee cup.

Friday seemed to be next year. Fucking three days of waiting. The knowledge to sit at Mike’s side in a dark movie theater, eating popcorn out of the same box made Harvey nervous.

_Just us, Mike said…just us._

It would be a long week if Harvey started to get nervous over such an easy thing as an almost-date.

But fuck, it was an almost-date with Mike.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
